


His Moon and Stars

by achilleanoutlaw



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Premature Ejaculation, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 14:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achilleanoutlaw/pseuds/achilleanoutlaw
Summary: He feels awkward, sitting here watching Lennox prepare himself, even as he feels blessed. He's worried that he won't be good. This is the son of the Teyrn, a warrior in his own right, who's taken the reigns from Alistair (as Morrigan likes to point out) and so far led them to victory after victory. And for some reason when he lifts his head up, he stares at Alistair like he's the moon and stars.==I'll edit this at some point





	His Moon and Stars

Lennox looks beautiful in the soft glow of the candlelight. He's spread out on his furs, legs parted. There's no self consciousness in his display at all, which Alistair finds remarkable, because not only is the man baring himself for him, but he's also got three fingers gently working open his rim, dripping oil down onto the fur below him. Alistair digs his nails into his thighs to keep himself from touching his cock, which juts out, bright red and leaking. Lennox curls his fingers, and apparently finds what he was looking for, for his head lolls back and he moans deeply. He shouldn't feel self conscious - he's beautiful.

Alistair doesn't feel the same way. He feels awkward, sitting here watching Lennox prepare himself, even as he feels blessed. He's worried that he won't be good. This is the son of the Teyrn, a warrior in his own right, who's taken the reigns from Alistair (as Morrigan likes to point out) and so far led them to victory after victory. And for some reason when he lifts his head up, he stares at Alistair like he's the moon and stars.

He reaches a hand out, and Alistair's quick to take it. He finds himself being guided between Lennox's thigh, and then Lennox's hand runs up his arm to cup the back of his neck. There's a slick sound, and suddenly lubed fingers wrap around his shaft. It drags a moan up from deep in his chest. Lennox smiles brighter at that. 

"I'm ready." He murmurs softly, "Are you?"

Alistair swallows thickly. He feels his cock being guided until the head is pressed against Lennox's slick hole. Is he? Yes, he wants this more than anything, but the last thing he wants is for this to be a bad experience for Lennox. The doubt bites into his chest. His lover seemingly senses this, for his hand smooths through his hair, and brings his head down so their foreheads touch.

"I love you." He tells him, and it holds such reverence that Alistair has to suck in a breath to keep himself from crying.

"I love you too. So, so much." He returns, trying to ignore the tremble in his voice.

He presses forward. Both of their mouths open in gasps, and then Lennox is moaning, eyelids fluttering, but remaining open as his body accepts each inch. Alistair paws at his thigh, drawing his legs up around him and clinging on. It's so hot and slick around his cock. His love is right there, beneath him, around him, holding him tight and taking him in, and calling his name in little gasps.

Once he's entirely pressed into him, he stills. Lennox's fingers pet through his hair. There's no rush. In fact, he looks perfectly happy just laying them with him inside. His other hand draws up and down his spine. They share a soft kiss. As much as Alistair would love to sit inside him, he wants to hear Lennox moan and call out. The world beyond them has melted away. All that matters is his pleasure. So he slides an arm under Lennox's back, and the other braces against the ground beside his head. And he begins to move.

At first it's slow. It's for Lennox's sake as much as his. After all, he's never felt anything as intense as this. His own hand can't compare. And more so than just the carnal pleasure, there's the intimacy - Lennox is wrapped around him, their foreheads touching, gasping and moaning into each other's mouth with each thrusts. He worries that he might topple off the edge without bringing Lennox there as well. He can't pause though, not when the fingers in his back press into his skin to hold on tight, and the man beneath him moans out his name.

As the pleasure burns through his veins, he begins to move faster. It becomes a desperation. Alistair knows he can't hold out. He's so, so desperate to reach his own climax. It makes him mewl out, a sound that would have embarrassed him down to his very core if it wasn't answered by a moan from Lennox.

"I've got you." Lennox was whispering to him, against his open lips as he mewled again, "Let go, Ali, I've got you." 

Alistair dropped his head down into Lennox's neck and did just that. His hips snapped back and forth in short, shallow thrusts. Both arms wrapped around his back now, hugging them tight together. And the entire time that he took his own pleasure from his love's body, Lennox just kept whispering encouragement into his ear. Alistair sobbed. He had no idea how he'd been blessed with such a man. The orgasm broiled in his stomach, rising up, shooting heat through every inch of him until it got too be too much. He cried out for Lennox as he came, pressing deep into him. He could feel each throb of his cock as it spilt into him. 

He was equally aware of Lennox moaning and arching up into him. The hand on his back left, and he felt it press between them. Lennox was fisting his cock, tugging frantically. Precum had drooled down from the tip and over his shaft. Alistair, though shaky, pressed up, without pulling out, to watch Lennox's face. His lips were open, head tilted back, cut off moans falling from his lips as his breath hitched once, and then again, and then he was tensing and calling out, "Alistair!" as ropes of cum shot out from his cock, up as far as his collarbone. He wrung all he could from himself before collapsing back. Lennox was limp now, and looked thoroughly sated.

Slowly, Alistair pulled out. The sight of his own cum bubbling out of his love would have been enough to arouse him if he weren't so tired. He wanted to collapse down onto Lennox and sleep, but the guilt hit him. He hadn't been able to help Lennox cum. He'd been selfish. Those thoughts weren't allowed to brew for long though. Lennox wiped the cum off his body and onto a rag beside him. And then he lifted his arms, inviting Alistair to them. The smile that grew on his face when Alistiar obeyed, crawling back to curl up on his chest, assuaged some fears.

"That was perfect, love." He kissed the top of his head, "Thank you."

Alistair shook his head, "But I... was..." A deep flush set on his cheeks, and he mumbled the last word, "Early."

"Yes, you were." Lennox agreed easily, "And you were absolutely gorgeous when you came. Don't ever apologize or feel bad for that."

It wasn't that simple, they both knew that, but Alistair never, ever doubted anything Lennox said to him. Maybe it was harder for him to see the beauty in what had happened, but his love had, so it must be okay. Alistair nuzzled into his chest, and got another kiss in response. 

"We can.. do this again then, right?"

A deep chuckle rumbled through Lennox's chest, "Oh, yes, we most certainly can, love."

It was a promise, one that made Alistair shiver in a good way. He felt a blanket being pulled over them as the sweat on their skin cooled. "I love you." He spoke softly into his skin.

There was a sigh of great content, and the fingers in his hair curled a little, "I love you too."

When he looked up, he saw Lennox's face smooth out as he dropped into sleep. It made him smile. He'd take care of him, he promised himself. It would just take more practice. That was a thought that made heat stir in his stomach, but he ignored it in favor of resting his head back on his love's chest. Tomorrow. For now, rest. 


End file.
